


Very Loud Things

by tigerfishy



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Desks, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Semi Public, Very Non Vulcan Things, spirk, there might be three sentences in this that aren't just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerfishy/pseuds/tigerfishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sponser Galas are boring, there are much better ways to be spending time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Loud Things

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize to this. I am so so sorry. This isn't even a story it's just porn but with some pointy ears.

"You, me, now." 

No one batted an eyelash as Kirk dragged his victim down the hallway, too concerned with their own business to take note. It was the sponsor's gala and all the usual donors were mingling with some very high strung military officers, desperate to get funding for their various projects. Kirk and Spock were supposed to be doing their part at the current moment, but no one would miss them for a few minutes. 

"James I hardly think that-" Spock's weak protest was cut off by Kirk's demanding lips. The door was slammed behind them and they found themselves in a very cluttered, very small, office. 

"Take your shirt off" Kirk growled, working away at the buttons on Spock's pants. Spock's head spun, human emotions tossing him around as he struggled to seize control of the situation. "Captain if I might interject" Spock managed as he attempted to swat away his boyfriend's busy fingers. 

"You may not" Kirk growled, stilling the squirming vulcan's hands. 

"Kirk I hardly think that this is the time or the place for-' 

Spock found himself silenced once again, somewhat more dramatically. James had finally worked out how to undo the needlessly complicated uniform and had gotten to what he was looking for. With a grin, Kirk gripped his prize, lazily dragging his hand up and down. "Now, take off your shirt." 

Spock's mind went blank, and he did as he was told. James consumed his senses, and he found himself digging under the yellow fabric of his uniform as well, exposing his war weathered chest. He ran his fingertips down Kirk's abdomen, memorizing the soft skin, only wavering just as he reached his waistband, only for a moment. His lips crashed against the other man's like a force of nature, and his hands busied themselves with making quick work on the last remaining fabric. 

James ran his fingers through Spock's hair, moans rolling off his tongue as the other man stroked him with practiced precision. It took everything in him to push him away. He kept his eyes on Spock still, like a predator tracking it's pray. Spock stared back at him with calm, but perhaps slightly flustered eyes. Kirk lifted the Vulcan up, dropping him on the unkempt desk sitting behind them. Keeping one hand on his partner's chest he dropped to his knees, staring up the entire time. Spock's hair was messy, his face missing the usual cold collected stare it usually wore. It had been replaced with uncertainty and brightly coloured cheeks. His mouth hung open like a porn star's. He looked like sex personified, and for some reason that made James feel proud. 

Kirk traced his tongue over the more than ready member, sending shiver's down Spock's spine. "Kirk I... James... I can't.." He breathed, having difficulty forming a coherent sentence. "Don't think so much" James replied, easily taking the tip of his partner's shaft in his mouth, swirling his tongue.

Spock's mind was doing summersault, unable to make any sense of the situation. Ten minutes ago they had been making nice to aging philanthropists, now he was watching his boyfriend's blond head bob up and down and up and... it was too much. He let his head fall back and jaw go slack, opening his legs as far as they would go, just letting Kirk do what he knew he did so well. 

The blond man smiled against his task, knowing that he had won the fight against his boyfriend's ever active brain. He swirled his tongue up the shaft one last time, and let it go with a satisfying pop. Tangling his finger's into the other man's hair, he captured Spock in a deep kiss, smirking as he felt the other man allow it without question or any hint of reservation. 

"I'm going to fuck you so good you scream my name for everyone to hear" he informed the Vulcan. Spock nodded lazily, his eyes drooping and clouded with sex. "Okay" he stated simply. With that, Spock was spun around, his hands firmly planted on the desk and his boyfriend flush against his back.

Kirk ducked down for a moment to retrieve a small bottle of lube from his fallen dress pants. Flipping the cap open, he wasted no time coating his much neglected cock. He hissed a little at the cold, but quickly grew used to it. He then busied himself with prepping Spock, who had shut his eyes and was silently begging to be touched. Tangling one hand in the other man's hair, he slipped his first finger in up to his knuckle, and quickly followed it with a second. Spock grunted a little at the sudden transition, but quickly started pushing back, asking for more. Kirk massaged around his prostate, pulling back in a "come hither" fashion. Spock panted like a dirty slut under him. 

"What a pretty whore you are" Kirk whispered into the back of Spock's ear, removing his fingers and replacing it with the tip of his cock. "A pretty whore like you deserves to be treated right". He slowly pushed his way into Spock, rolling his hips just as slowly back, almost agonizingly so. "Is this a good pace, slut?" He asked teasingly, knowing full well the answer. 

"James, please I need you to.." Spock trailed off, shutting his eyes tightly as he felt every inch of Kirk in terribly, terribly slow and intimate detail. 

"That's what I thought" 

His hand formed a fist in Spock's hair, pulling just a little, just enough to be understood. He quickened his pace, slowly at first, and then all at once. Each thrust shook the desk and pulled quiet and embarrassed moans from Spock, who's hands were balled so tightly into fists they had turned stark white. The creaking of the wooden desk was getting louder by the second. Kirk's free arm wrapped around the bouncing Vulcan to stroke him slowly, out of time with his thrusts and almost forgotten, but still delicious and overwhelming for the other man. Spock let out an uncharacteristically unrepressed cry as Kirk managed to hit that sweet spot inside of him. 

"Are you going to cum for me my pretty whore?" Kirk growled into Spock's ear. "You better call my name so everyone knows who it is that fucks you this good." 

"J-James" Spock whispered through staggered breaths. 

"Louder" 

"James, please" Spock cried at a slightly louder register, begging 

"Louder!" 

"James!" He cried, gasping as his orgasm hit him, sending a mess all over the floor and desk, washing over him in waves as his mind went blank for the first time in years. 

"Good" James smiled, pleased with the performance. At his breaking point, he pulled out of Spock, shooting think ropes of cum down his lover's back. It dripped off and down his thighs, and Spock let it as it soaked his entire backside. 

And, as if nothing had happened, they snapped back to normal. Spock regained his Vulcan composure, Kirk regained his usual shit eating grin, and they got dressed in relative silence. 

"Ready, captain?" Spock questioned in his usual semi-monotone. 

"Always" James grinned, holding out two fingers to the other man. They tapped them together briefly, a quick Vulcan kiss, and they were thrown back to the party. The mess still dripping down Spock's thighs, and evident on Kirk's face.


End file.
